Scarlet Sacrifice
by scarredwarriors
Summary: It has been six years since the fall of the Dark guild. Six years since the defeat of Oracion Seis. In the isolated prison cell, Cobra met a girl with guarded thoughts that belongs to a guild he never heard of. Scarlet Sacrifice. Forced to escape, Cobra ends up unconscious in a wood. Cobra founds himself at crossroads. Either pay for his actions or go back to prison.
1. chapter 1

Chapter one: Intro

There is a story hidden inside an old book. It told of two families, both strong and powerful, and the war that led to their destruction.

How, under the rubble, the death of the youngest duaghter of the scarlet family was forgotten by everyone except for one. A boy...from the second family.

They had become friends beside the flowing river. Spenting days just laying on the green grass and talked of a future they both knew would never come true.

The girl had sacrificed her life and future for the boy she had fallen in love with.

Years later, the boy became the first master of Scarlet Sacrifice. A guild hidden from the world in the dark woods of Unzelym, where the families once lived.

The guild is now ruled by Setafaan, the great-greatson of Igor.


	2. Chapter 2: prison and the prisoner

Chapter 2: prison and the prisoner

Dark clouds covered the sky and a heavy wind was blowing from the north. A lightning bolt flashed across the sky and a thunderous crack followed. The carriage shook as it continued on the rocky path. Two Rune Knights sat on the front, one was holding the reigns in his gloved hands. Inside the back, Lily stared out of the small barred window. Her dark blue eyes were gaurded; unreadable.

She was cuffed in a magic-sealing block and on her way to the prison headcourters.

Lily was 21 years of age and had long, soft golden-brown hair. Her outfit was a dark blue dress with a soft blue middel. It just reached her knees and she was barefoot.

Rain started to fall and soon it was pouring down.

Why was lily on her way to prison? The answer was simple. She was arrested for the murder of Greg Greengrass; the richest man in all of fiore. The servants had described the killer to the last detail and the description matched Lily perfectly.

The carriage stopped. They had arrived.

The doors opened and lily stood up, walking to the waiting Rune Knights her eyes shifted to the prison. For a mere second one of the guards could have sworn that there was fear in the eyes of the murderer. They led her to the doors which opened for them and revealed a cold room with black steel walls. Lily swalloud. There was a man at the front desk. You could see that he was quite muscular under the uniform. He had a bushy moustach that reminded Lily of a bush.

"Who is this?" he demanded, ignoring the barefoot girl completely. One of the Rune Knights swalloud.

"She murdered Greg Greengrass." He was visibly scared of his boss. "At last you two did something right for once-" they smiled proudly "-But you're still idiots!!" the smiles vanished. "Have you not listened when I told you this morning that this prison was full?!" the guy roared causing the Rune knights to shrink back.

"the other prisons were full too and- and it must of have slipped our minds." The other one said in a small voice.

"There seems to be a lot of things that slips your minds!?" He almost shouted. The two Rune knights turned red of embarrestment. The captain looked at the chart for a moment. "we'll place her with prisoner 674." The two exchanged a nervous look. Everyone knew who was that prisoner. They gulped. "Sir, ar-are you sure—"

"you dare question my decisions?!" they shook their head quickly "no sir… of course not sir." They pushed the girl forward and hurriedly walked off, anscious to get away under their boss's eyes.

As they walked trough another long corrider with prisons on both sides, lily looked at the prisoners. Some she had seen before and then there was those that dhe never laid eyes upon.

"Who is in prison 674?" she asked nervously watching the numbers above the cell door getting closer to her cell.

"A dark mage." That was all he could say because they had turned a corner and a feet in front was the only cell left. Number 674 was occupied with a single prisoner. A man with maroon hair and a long scar ran over his right eye. His only working eye was open and was staring at them as if he knew they would come. A sadistic and cruel sneer formed on his dark face, revealing white teeth and fangs.

One of the Rune Knights quickly unlocked the magic-sealing block and lily pulled her hands out. Masuaging her swore wrists, she watched as the guard unlocked the prison door and she was gently pushed forward in the cell. Lily stood still for a moment as the door locked behind her but then she walked to the bunk, aware of the man's eyes on her. She sat down and pulled her knees to her chest, revealing a guildmark on her thigh. It was goldenred and it seemed to be a half sircul with an anchor inside.

Cobra stared at the mark for a moment and then looked up at the girl. She was looking at him without fear. Her eyes unreadable and then it occurred to him. He couldn't hear her thoughts.

Even though the prison was magic sealing he could still hear people's thoughts if they were near him.

"If I may ask, who are you?" lily enquired.

"Cobra."

He looked at the girl that showed no visible reactions to his name. Maby she didn't know who or what Cobra was. But then that was almost impossible.

"what are you in for?" he had decided he was going to play with her to pass the time. "murder." She didn't look at him but stared out of the bars. "murder? You don't look the type." He replied sceptic and a mocking smile crossed his lips.

"maybe…maybe not. But thare are good actors in this world." There was a tint of bitterness in her words that intrigued him. "mm…did you enjoy killing him?" her hands thightened around her arms and she looked him in the eye. "I am not discussing the matter further." There was a trembling in her voice and it did not go unnoticed by Cobra. Who smiled to himself; he hdnt had tgis much fun for a long time.

"just as I thought. You are soft and weak." Her eyes suddenly became unemotional. "I would rather be weak then be strong and find others suffering something to enjoy…like you." She closed her eyes and rested it against the cold wall.

Cobra snorted.

Lily, laying with her head against the wall, didn't react. She focused only on her thoughts. Four days earlier she had climbed on a train to a small town for a mission. It was supposed to be an easy, 2 day mission but it wasn't. And she knew she could never tell anyone what had really happened. Who she saw; what she saw.

She had went back to her hotelroom after everything that had happened and waited. She had known the Rune Knights would arrive and arrest her for a murder she didn't commit. She knew the master of her guild would clear her name. After all that is what she had told her would happen.

She opened her eyes and stared at the dark ceiling above. She just have to last in prison for a while…

Author note: I am incredible sorry for any spelling mistakes or missed words. I am writing this chapters on my phone, so it is kind of hard to write everything correct. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3: The first day in prison

Chapter 3: First day in prison

Lily stared Cobra who was sleeping on the stone floor. She herself had only woken up a few minutes ago and as she sat there and watched how his chest lift and fell, she realized for the first time how skinny he was.

And to her surprise , she felt sorry for the criminal. How long had he been a prisoner in this cold and lonely cell? Five to six years? She had heard of the guild Oración Seis and a criminal with the name Cobra. There was many nasty stories about them in some towns where they had terrortise the people.

Basically all she knew about Cobra was that he was a dark mage that had belonged to the dark guild, Oración Seis, who were defeated by an unison of mages from different guilds. One of them was fairy tail and the strongest members was killed a few months later on their island. She didn't know how he looked and that's why she didnt know who the prisoner was at first.

CLANG!!!!

Lily almost jumped out of her skin at the sudden sound. Cobra opened his eye and stared at the guard at the gate and with a groan he sat up straight. "You're early." He scowled.

"Shut it!" The Guard barked. "Do you want to have food today?"

Lily looked shocked at the guard. Did he really threaten not to give food? "Do remember Prisoner, i am a freeman and you're not. You're survival depends on me." The guard said in a voice that so clearly said that he thought he was better than Cobra.

Cobra growled and there was such anger in his eye. "I don't need anyone to survive." He said through gritted teeth.

"Then I won't give you food till you beg for it...on your knees." The guard replied crually. Lily gasped.

"You can't do that! Then you are no better than any criminal in this prison." Lily had bursted out, trying to defend.

"I _am_ better; _I_ didnt commit murder like you too." Lily visibly paled. " -and watch your tong missy. I have a good mind not giving any food for you too." He then looked at her slender and well formed body with appreciatcion. Lily shuddered as his eyes moved over her and Cobra growled in his throat.

The guard ignored Cobra and touched the bars with a magic staff. He put his hand through the bars and hold the bord for Lily. "but since I am nice, I would let your comment slide." Lily hesitate at first and then took the plate of food. She felt his fingers slide over hers and she wanted to puke. She turned her back on him and heard thankful how his footsteps vanished.

Lily held the plate out to Cobra. "I don't want your pity." He growled at her, crossing his arms and looking away. "It's not pity. And I am not going to eat it. So if you want it you can have it." She placed the plate on the ground and went to sat on her bunk.

Cobra stared at her for a second. "Why don't you wanna eat it?" He asked and she turned her head to look at him. "I think you know why. I don't need magic to know what some people are thinking."

It was true. He had heard the thoughts of the guard and to say it was nasty, was an understatement.

He took the plate and started to eat. He was hungrier than he had thought. This was the first meal he had in four days.

Lily watched silently as he devoured the food. "My name is Lily by the way. I'm sorry didn't introduce myself sooner." Cobra lifted his head and looked at the girl with the gaurded expression and mind. The plate laid empty infront of him. He simply nodded and then he decided to ask the question that had been bothering him since he met her. "What kind of magic do you use?" He hoped he didn't sound too curious.

"I can umm... create forcefields." She said looking down at her hands that rested on her lap.

"So you are part of a wizarding guild. Which guild?" Lily looked shocked at him. "How did you know I am part of a guild?"

He smiled mockingly at her. "Yesterday. I saw your guildmark on your leg."

"oh-" she hesitated to tell him about her guild. Scarlet Sacrifice had lived in the shadows of the world. But there were people that knew about the guild, so why couldn't Cobra know too. " The guild's name is Scarlet Sacrifice."

Cobra had seen the hesitation and felt a small painful ping in him. She had hesitated to tell him because she didn't know if she should. She was scared of him.

He pushed the feeling away. He was after all used to this. "A new guild?"

"No, I think it's actually the oldest guild in Fiore." He frowned. Was she lying to him? He had never heard anything of this so called guild.

"Never heard of it." He voiced his thoughts out loud.

Suddenly a small smile graced lily's lips. "Rarely anyone does. No one but its members knows its location. I like it that way." She smiled at him and he realized she was very proud of the guild she belonged to.

She started to tell him of the members, the guildmaster and the guildbuilding. She, of course made sure never to reveal its location even though cobra had fished for it. It soon became nightfall.

Night had fallen upon Fiore and everything was quite and peaceful. Or so it seemed.

In a forest, near a small town, a cteature howled in pain and then it stopped as a gleaming sword cut through it with eas. The human just sped forward, not bothering to look back. The sword with the creature's blood was thightly clenched in the human's hand and the black cloak blowed wildly in the wind.

The human ran at top speed for fourty minutes before the trees fell back and the human stood in a grass field.

The twinkling lights of the small town was visible and the silver mask that covered the humans mouth and nose reflected the moonlight. The eyes gleamed with anger and another emotion that no one that knew the human would have expected to see...


	4. Chapter 4: Attacked

**_Chapter 4: Attacked_**

It had been five days since Lily had been arrested for the murder of Greg Greenhouse. Five days since she met Prisoner 674.

The sun was starting to peek over the horizon and Lily opened her eyes. She was laying on the only bunk in the prison cell and she knew if she looked down she would see Cobra sleeping with the bandage around his stomach.

They had become unlikely friends. Cobra wasn't anymore the coldhearted killer Lily had imagined when she heard of him for the first time. He was a person with a past, with feelings and whishes of his own.

She couldn't help smiling. Prison wasn't that bad.

It was a few hours before breakfast. It was the only meal they got but she dreaded every minute of it.

Food for breakfast wasn't that bad; it was the guard that would give her the food. She hated him. Everytime he visited, he got worse.

She remembered the last time he had visited. He was going too far and Cobra got in the way. She remembered his screams as the Guard used the magic staff on him. She could see the magic bullet hitting him in his stomach. She could still see him fall to the ground. She had ripped a part of her dress off and bandaged him.

Lily shook her head and closed her eyes thightly. She shouldn't think about it.

"Prisoner 647."

She looked up in the eyes of the Guard. She quickly sat up, her body tensed but there seemed to be no emotion in the Guards usually perferty eyes.

"Yes." She wished Cobra would woke up.

"You have a visiter. I am to escort you to the visiters room." Lily immediately thought of the Master. He was here! She looked at Cobra. Maby she should wake him?

"Leave him. I don't have all day." The guard ordered. His voice was low almost a whisper but Lily didn't notice. She coudn't wait to see the master.

She walked out of the cell excitedly; not seeing the victorious gleam in the Guard's eyes.

They left down a hallway that Lily didn't come trough but she didn't notice intall it was too late…

Cobra woke up with a start at the sound of someone screaming. It was fearful and he looked at the bunk hoping to see Lily. But she wasn't there.

He was on his feet in a mere second and infront of the bars. He yelled and tried to muster all his magic into his hands. He had to break free. He had to stop the guard.

His hands started to turn purple scaly and purple smoke appeared but it was only for a second. His vision became blurry and he felt light headed. The screaming still sounded in his ears and for the first time he wished he didn't have hearing.

He didn't want to hear this fearful screaming. He wished it would stop and it did a few minutes later. He stared anxously through the bars.

Five minutes later Lily returned with the Captain. Lily was paler then a ghost, her arms were trembling and her eyes seemed dead.

"Stand back." The captain ordered Cobra who immediately did what he was told.

The Captain gently pushed Lily inside. "What is going to happen to the guard?" Cobra demanded.

"He'll be suspended for a week. What he did wasn't right but he isn't the only one to blame. The girl shouldn't have flirted with him."

Cobra wanted to burst out in anger. _A week's suspension for what he did?!!!_

He looked at Lily who seemed to stare at the floor. He heard the Captain's footsteps fade away but he only focused on the girl. He didn't know what to do. He was never good in this situsiations.

Tears started to rol down her cheeks and without hesitation he hugged her against his chest. He felt her tears against his skin and he hated the world for its cruelty. Her body shooked as a sob ripped trough her throat.

He slowly sat down, not loosening his grip around her and she followed. Lily curled up in a small defencive ball against him. The tears still flowing.

Cobra looked at her wrist and saw the purple markings where the Guard had gripped her too thightly. He didn't want to see anymore but he knew there was purple markings on her legs and arms too.

They sat there for fifteen minutes in silence and then Cobra heard it. It was footsteps. His body became rigid and fury burned in his dark brown eye but the man that appeared wasn't a guard or Rune knight.

It was an old man with a white moustach and a V-shaped beard. There was a smile on his face when had appeared but when he saw the tear stained cheeks and Lily laying against a stranger in a protective little ball, his smile vanished.

"Lily." He spoke softly and the girl's head turned and she looked at him. The paleness of her face shocked the man to the core.

"Master." She whisper almost unaudible. She shook her head in fear. "No. He wasn't there. He isn't here. It was a trick." Her voice was a high pitch, edging to histeria and Cobra looked at her worried.

"What happened?" the question was soft, not to upset Lily but the urgenty in his voice was there. He had directed the question to Cobra.

Lily had talked about the Master of their guild occasionally and he knew he could trust him. He could hear the man's thoughts cleary and it was that of a worried and angry man.

"The Guard attacked her." He replied. He didn't have to more specifiek. He could see how anger covered the old man's face for a second and he could feel the immense magic the master posessed.

"Who is the Guard?" The master asked as he calmed down.

" Rufus Hizusa."

Cobra had to admit he was surprise the master didn't doupted his story. After all no one was likely to believe a criminal's story.

"I'll deal with him." The hold man stepped forward and stretched his hands out to take Lily. Cobra's arms around her instinctivly thighten and the master smiled. "It is okay. I am going to take her back to the guild." Cobra's hands slipped of Lily and the master started to pick her up but she gave protest. Screaming for him to stop, to take her back to the cell.

"It is okay Lily. I am taking you home." She visibly relaxed and muttered "home" as she let the master pick her up and leave through the gate.

Cobra watched them leave silently.


	5. Chapter 5: Outside Field

**_Chapter 5: Outside field_**

The following days ticked by slowly and in the lonely prison cell, Cobra had given up hope to hear from Lily.

The first few days he had been restless, anxious to know how she was doing but he soon came to the conclusion that she had forgotten him.

She had every right to. He was sure he wouldn't want to think back to his prison life when he was free. But no matter what he told himself, he couldn't get rid of the sharp pain of betrayel.

The days after he made this coclusion, he slowly turned back to his old self. His scowl and sneer was more usual now.

The new guard was a jong man in his early twenties and was much nicer than the next. He gave him food no matter the insults or the scowl or the sneer that Cobra had throwed at him.

Cobra expected that the new guard would only stay for a week but when the first week passed and he was still here, he knew that the Master of Scarlet Sacrifice did what he said he would.

The new guard had seen the change in the

prisoner's attitude and wondered if it had anything to do with his last cellmate.

Every guard had heard what happened to one of the prisoners. It was a scandel! A disgrace.

Cobra sat against the cold stone wall of the prison. His face hidden in the shadows and his eye gleamed an eerie purple in the darkness. The empty plate laid a few feet infront of him. And everything was silent to everyone except Cobra. He could hear the other inmates, he could smell the rotten fish in another cell that laid forgotten under the bunker.

He could hear the distant footsteps of the guards and Rune Knights. All he couldn't hear was their thoughts. They were simply too far away and his magic wasn't strong enough.

Cobra was starting to turn into his old self and as he sat in the shadows, you could see it clearly.

He watched silently as a troop of guards walked to him. The magic staffs at their sides and he knew it was time. They were here to escort him to the outside. Not to freedom but to the huge field just outside. It had walls that was completely magic sealed and runes was around it. Disabling you to escape through the air.

It was the only day in a month that he would see and feel the sun and the sky.

"Stand up Prisoner!!" One of the guards barked at Cobra who sneered. But nevertheless slowly got to his feet and walked to the bars. The guard who had shouted touched the bars with his magic staff. It served as a key, enableing Cobra to walk through.

Cobra knew out of expierence that he shouldn't try and take the magic staff. It was heavily magic protected so that no criminal could possibly pick it up.

The guards made an U-shape around Cobra and slowly they began to move through the hallway. The other prison cells were empty and Cobra knew that they were already outside.

He stepped outside and the briliance of the sunlight hit him full force in the face. He had to cover his eyes for a second just to let it adapt.

The Outside field was filled with criminals and some were laying on the green grass enjoying the sun fully. The others were either sitting and talking or fighting. There were no guards in the Field and they could use a bigger portion of their magic.

Cobra walked to a wall and leaned against it. It seemed the other members of Oracion seis weren't there and Cobra wondered why.

Cobra listened to the different thoughts of the prisoners and he soon found himself thinking of the girl that had lived in his cell. The girl with the guarded expression and mind. She was free and she would never look back at her prison cell and the other prisoner. Hím.

Cobra was in his own world and didn't hear the man near him intall he was almost beside him. He slightly turned his head to look at the man and to his surprise, although he didn't show it, was the Master of Scarlet Sacrifice.

"what do you want?" his voice was rude but he couldn't help it nor could he help the scowl that appeared.

"I thought I would come and tell you how Lily was doing." The Master replied casual, not seeming to notice the scowl. "and why would I want to know?" Cobra asked.

The Master shrugged. "i thougt it would be polite. You did afterall calmed her down." The old man suddenly became serious. "I am afraid she is not doing very well. Her magic is getting uncontrolable amd she is unstable.

The image that he saw in the Master's mind was horrible. He saw Lily on a bed in a room with white walls. Her body was shakening and she was screaming but no sound came out. Her eyes were terrified and agonized. He watched as an invisble force threw the beds around her away. And then she became still and he knew she was uncontious.

He looked in the dark green eyes and he knew that the master knew what he had saw.

"The guard has been arrested and is in prison for what he did." Cobra nodded. He had figured that part out for himself. "It had taken her two years to recover from her tragic past and i am afraid..." the Mater looked at the sky and there was sorrow in his eyes.

"i am i afraid she may never recover. She is in and out of comas and the Sky Priestess sank with the island of Fairy tail six years ago."

Cobra remembered the small blue haired girl he had met when he and his guild resurrected Nirvana. So she had joined fairy tail. He thought to himself.

"i guess that's all. You'll have to excuse me now. I still have something to do in a neighbouring town." The old man left, leaving Cobra alone with his thoughts..

A few hours later the whistle blew and the criminals started to move reluctantly to the gate...


	6. Chapyer 6: Prison break

**_Chapter 6: Prison break_** The Master gazed at the sleeping girl in the infirmary bed. Sweat trickled down her slope and her lips quivered, telling him she wasn't dreaming a good dream.

She was a little bit better now. She didn't fall into comas anymore.

The master had made a descision minutes ago and had sent someone to fetch Sarah. Lily had to go away to someplace quieter and peaceful. She would go to their house at the sea with Sarah and only Sarah.

Someone knocked on the door and he told her to come in.

Sarah had heaven blue eyes with snow white hair. She was wearing a denim with small brown ankle boots and a sleevless gray turtleneck.

"Master, you wanted to see me?" She asked in a whisper, careful not to wake the girl in the bed. He nodded, his eyes still fixed on the girl before he turned his back on her and stared at Sarah.

"I know this is short notice but I need you to pack a suitcase for yourself and Lily. I want you to leave to the house at the see and stay there intall she gets better."

Sarah nodded silently and turned on her heel to leave and pack her suitcase. "And sarah-" she stopped and looked over her shoulder to the master. "you're taking the carriage." It didn't look as if she liked the idee but said nothing as she left.

After a few minutes of arseling, he left too. Leaving Lily who opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling feeling comepletely dead inside.

Cobra knew something was wrong. He could hear the guard's thoughs but it never told him excactly what was wrong. But the guard didn't look him in the eyes anymore and he said sommetimes in his head how sorry he was.

He could see as the days passed how paler and thinner the guard became. It was the end of a week and exactly one month since the Master's visit. It was the day where he was suppose to go outside but they never took him and that was what had alarmed him.

The next day it was a different guard that brought him his food and the guard hadnt hesitated to tell Cobra what was going to happen to him or what had already happened to his comrades.

He was going to be executed in two days time. The other members of Oracion seis were already dead. He had lost his appetiate and he sat on the bunk knowing he had to somehow escape. He will not die yet but the no matter what he thought of and tried it didn't work and soon the days were gone.

Guards had come to escort him and like before they formed a u shape around him. He didn't have a choice…he had to escape now. He took a quick glanse to his sides and knew he had only one chance.

He took a deep breath in and in lightning speed he turned around and lashed out with one of his foot to the side of the guard, sending them both flying to the wall but as soon as his ofoot came into contact the magic bullets started shooting.

Dodging them with the barest of movements but same had cutted him. He lashed out with his foot at a guard that had come too close. He caught him in the ribs and cobra heard the cracking of bones as the guard flew into another one.

He punched one in the face. He didn't dare to use his dragon slayer magic.

He heard the reinfourcements coming and knew he had to get away. He kicked a guard but then he felt the bullet piercing through his stomach and he gasped for breath. He looked around and saw a guard with a magic staff that was starting to glow again.

Cobro landed with a thud on the ground but had landed on his feet. He dodge the second bullet and started to run. The magic bullets flew past him as he ran and dodged them.

It was chaos in the prison. The prisoners was hammering against the bars and were cheering cobra on as he made through the hallway he had come through six years ago. He paused at the front desk for a moment. He was almost out; free. He heard the troops of Rune knights and guards run through the hallways to get him.

His hands became covered in purple scales and smoke came from them. He punched the door to the outside but it still stood firmly and he didn't even made a dent. He hitt it again and again but it only mad e a small scrape. A sudden sound behind him made him aware of another human.

He spun around and stared at the jong guard that looked ill. The guard stepped forward with his magic staff in his hand. Cobra tensed and was ready to strike the young guard unconscious when he hears his thoughts. The guard touched the gate with his magic staff and it opened. Cobra stared at the outside world and then at the guard.

"I am sorry but it's for your own sake." And punched the guard unconscious. He looked at the guard and muttered under his breath a thank you before he took off in a random direction.

Cobra didn't know how long he had run but the sun was getting low quickly. His hand was clasped over his wound. He had tied his shirt around his stomach a short whiel ago to stop the bleeding. It was now soaked in blood. Sweat ran over his feverish cheeks and he tried to run but his legs gave way and he fell to the ground; exsauted.

He had lost a lot of blood and there was not a drop of magic left in his body. He had a fever and it had seemed to get worse with every step he taken. He turned on his back and stared at the heavens (mostly covered by leaves from the trees) But he didn't see it. He saw a huge purple snake staring at him with pitch black eyes, its forked tong visible and its fangs.

Cobra lifed his hand as if to touch the imaginary snake. "Cubellios." Cobra muttered. the image vanished and his hand fell back to the ground. Cubellios was gone; dead. Killed by Fairy tail.

They had killed his only friend and he ated them for it but as he laid under the conopy of leaves he felt no hate. Only pain and sorrow. His eyes closed as consciousness left him...

 ** _Please note that I won't be able to write for the following week. (11-15 June 2018)_**

 ** _Please review, fave and follow! :-)_**


	7. Chapter 7: The stranger in the forest

_**Chapter 7: The stranger in** **the forest**_ ** _Author's note:_** _Hi!! I am truly sorry for this late update but I just finished this term's exams and I practically slept through the whole weekend. Just one week of school and the long- awaited holiday would be here. I will correct every mistake I've made in this fanfiction. If I have time I will post images of the characters in this story._

The scorching sun blazed hotter and brighter than usual on the forest of Unzelym; the forest no one could pass through or so the villagers of Imonto believed…

But in truth, a large rectangle building with a garden in the middle stood in the centre of the impendrable forest. The reason for it was a magic field that had vormed around the forest over the years. It would slowly drain every ounce of magic inside someone's body and before they could come near the building they would die.

However there was one way through…

The train whistle sounded in the busy station of Imonto as it came to a screeching stop. The doors opened and the people bustled out. Among them were two children. A boy and girl around the age of eleven.

The boy had pitch black hair and eyes. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt with shorts and he was a little taller than the girl, who had short curling light blue hair. Her eyes was a pitch black color and she was wearing a soft blue green shirt and a dark emerald green skirt. They were twins even though they looked nothing alike.

They pushed trough the crowd with their little backpacks on their back. Everyone were walking slowly as if they were on vacation and that was most certainaly what they were. Tourists wanting to taste the sweet fruits that only excisted on the edge of this forest.

The twins were through the crowd and immediately saw the old woman standing near a bench, a basket of things she had bought earlier in her arms. She had gray hair that was tied neatly into a bun on her head and was wearing a long dress that almost reached her ankles. She wasn't thin nor was she fat; she was in between and to the twins it was exactly how she was meant to look.

They ran without hasitating to the old woman.

"UMA!!" they shouted, their faces alight with excitement and happiness. They hugged her warmly. "oh dear me.." Uma, who hadnt notice them until they had shouted her name, said looking down at their faces. "Don't sneak upon an old woman like that. You almost caused a heart attack."

"sorry…but we didn't sneak up on you." Damien said not willing to take all the accusations. They had released Uma and was staring at her with stars in their night blue eyes.

Uma was the nearest thing they had to a mother. She had looked after them since they were babies, not even one year old at the time. They had grown up and ever since they could remember they had helped Uma at the guild with the food. They had started to manage the bartable since they were nine. They had grown quite fond of the job and was actually good with it. Their magic was also a huge help.

"Come on. We better get moving if we want to reach the guild before dinner. You can tell me about your mission on the way." Uma said picking up the basket that she had placed on the bench beside her when the two had hugged her.

They started to walk to the border of the forest and the twins started to tell her about their mission.

The trees grew tall and some of them seem to reach towards the heavens. The leaves gave shade to the passerbies and protected them from the heat of the sun. There was silence in the small group after the long explanation the twins had given of their mission.

"Uma…where is Savar?" katy asked, realizing for the first time that he was suppose to meet them at the train. Uma snorked. "hmpf! That beast of Sarah?! Forget it! I don't want my bones broken at this age." Damien laughed but quickly became silent when he got a stern look from Uma.

Uma suddenly stopped.

Damien and katy almost bumped into her and curiously looked past her. There was a man laying on the ground a few feet infront of them.

The basket fell to the ground and its contents rolled out. Uma had dropped it as she rushed forward.

The first thing she noticed was the blood soaked cloth tied around his stomach, his feverish cheeks and the sweat on his forhead and body.

This was the first time a stranger got so far through the magic field without the guild mark.

She turned to Damien but as if he read her mind a sharp whistle sounded from his lips.

It echoed through the forest and in a dark cave the beast's ears cocked and Savar opened his eyes.

Katy was cooling the stranger off as fast as she could when a beast as white as snow with black stripes on his fur. He came to a halt in front of the mages and knelt beside them. He was a huge animal that was a little bigger than a horse.

Uma looked at the beast with a scowl. She didn't have a choice anymore. Uma climed on the its back and held her arms out. Katy quickly lifted the stranger by creating ice underneath him. Uma pulled him onto Savar's back and the twins jumped on the front.

"to the guild." Damien ordered.

Savar leaped forward and ran towards the guild. The wind blew past and the trees, a mere blur as the beast raced past.

The trees seemed to fall back as the large stone building emerged and bigger and bigger it grew as Savar neared. He came to a halt just before the entrance and pushed the door open whith his head, revealing the guildhall of Scarlet Sacrifice!

Savar walked to the the stairs, his riders as pale as a ghost and their hair a mess. The mages watched as the twins slide of and for the first time they notice the man on Uma's lap. Two men immediately rushed forward to help.

"Take him to Igor." Uma ordered as she climed of Savar. The one that had taken the stranger from Uma nodded and went up the stairs to the infirmary.

Uma looked pointedly at the beast who was gently nodging the twins causing them to laugh.

"The youth…" Uma muttered as she walked stifly to her kitchen to make a cup of relaxing tea.


	8. Chapter 8: The unfinished mission

**_Chapter 8: The unfinished mission_**

 _The moonlight fell on the river and it reflected. A gentle breeze blew softly, rustlling the dark green grass and the few leaves that remained on the trees that wasn't burned black. A town laid in ruins. The fire still burned that what was left to burn_. _Bodies covered the ground. Humans and creatures alike._ _The survivors were gathered a mile away from their burning town._ _At the small river, the human that had come a month ago fell to her knees on the riverbank. The silver mask descended to the earth and blood dripped onto the soil from the blood stained sword. It was covered in blood and so was the hand that clenched it thight._ _Her grip loosened. The blade fell to the ground and for a minute the girl stared at the starry heavens. A single tear rolled down her cheek and for a mere second her eyes became the windows of her soul._

 _Her gaze fell to the moon's reflection. It seemed peaceful, pure; untouched by the darkness of the world._ _The sparkling dark blue water envoloped her bloody hands, washing away the blood. She picked up her sword and placed it in the water._ _With her silver mask and sword, she left knowing that she had never truly finished her mission like she had believed two years ago._

Cobra had slept for three days straight and one late afternoon he woke. To say he was polite and nice, would be a lie. He was quite rude and after he had eaten, he left.

Well tried to…

The hordes of curious members had blocked his path. Questions that were left unanswered flew towards him.

He had even punched a guy named Lebian. He had a long white mane and his eyes were a shady purple. His skin was dark brown.

Lebian however had returned the punch but Cobra, heard his thoughts and ducked. It had been quite clear to the others that a fight was about to begin and they cheered them on.

But the fight never occurred. A girl with dark red hair that barely reached her shoulders was the reason for this.

She had wounds on her legs, arms and body where blood had dried. There was a sword on her back. She smelled of blood.

"You are blocking the path." Her voice had been dead but the order was as clear as day. Cobra had watched as the members started to depart and as one of them informed the red haired girl that the master wished to speak to her, she had only nodded.

"Follow me. I think the master would want to speak to you." She hadn't waited for a reply and had walked down a dark hallway. He followed but it was after he had hesitated.

The master's office was a large room with two bookcases that was filled with old books. There was a dark wooden desk with papers, a few books and a lamp at the window.

Cobra stood frozen at the door. He knew the man on the chair. He knew the master and this was thus the infamous Scarlet Sacrifice.

"Master, you wanted to see me."

"Yes. But let me first talk to Cobra in private."

She nodded and then left closing ths door behind her.

"You can sit down." Master Setafaan offered as his head tilted to one of the chairs infront of his desk.

Cobra ignored the invition. The master stared at the the bored expression on the young face for a few moments and silence ruled in the small room. The master sighed.

"Cobra, I am not going to ask you why you escaped or why you did what you did before you were locked up. It is your past. Just yours's and only you can decide if you want to share. I am going to ask you if you are willing to change and I want you to answer honestly. I will know if you lie."

"I do you know I am capeable of change?" The question was spoken and the challenge tone present.

The master simply smiled into the scowling face. "I just know." Cobra scoffed and looked away at the bookcase against the wall.

"What does it matter if I want to change or not. I am a criminal and my deeds is unchangable." Cobra said and the Master could have sworn he had heard a bitterness in those words.

"You are correct. Your actions can never be truly erased. No matter what you do but you can pay for your mistakes."

Cobra looked down at the wooden floor and thought bitterly to himself. He had just escaped from prison and now he was going to go back.

"I, however don't agree with the magic council's idea of paying for your mistakes. I don't believe that you should sit and relax the whole day while the people you've hurt is suffering." The master had slowly gotten to his feet and his fists was on his desk.

Cobra wanted to take a step back but stopped himself. He wasn't going to show this old basterd that he felt fear. Instead he kept his bored expression and looked straight into the masters eyes.

"I believe you should work and make the people's life you have hurt better." The master sat again in his his leather chair and for a moment it was quiet.

"And that is why I am going to make you a proposal. You can either work and pay for your actions or you can go back to your cell. I am willing to talk to the king." There was no more anger in the old man's eyes.

"Do you really think that I would want to help other people." It was laced with sarcasme.

The master shrugged. "At least you would have a bit more freedom and actually be outside. But it is your choice. You have three days time to give me your answer."

"And what if I escape?" Cobra said with a smirk.

"You won't be able to. The forest is surrounded by a magic field and you will die before you reach the border." Cobra scowled. He did not doubt the honesty.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to have a word with Scar." The master said standing up, indictating the conversation was finished. "I am sure you'll be able to find your way." He said with the twinkle in his eyes.

Cobra opened the door and placed his hands in his pockets. The girl he assumed was called Scar was leaning against a pillar. Her eyes stared at him for a minute before she stood up straight and went into the master's office, closing the door behind

her.

 _please review!!!_


End file.
